


Inconsolate

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Badly Damaged Eggsy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Wankless Wankfic, allusion to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eggsy is home and he desperately wants things to return to normal.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Inconsolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 21 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Bath".
> 
> A direct sequel to yesterday's ficlet [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308407), because I made so many people cry, Hey, I made myself cry, too. This is, perhaps, the least wank-filled wankfic I've ever written, but understandable under the circumstances.

Harry listens carefully at the closed door. Eggsy had been released from Kingsman medical a week ago and this is the first time he’s done more than wash with a damp flannel. Five months trapped in a cell, subjected to random cold showers had left terrible scars on Eggsy’s psyche, but tonight, after supper, Eggsy announced that he was going to take a bath.

Knowing just what this is costing his husband, Harry hadn’t made a big deal of it. He’d nodded and asked if Eggsy wanted company, which Eggsy had declined.

Harry isn’t going to push, but he’s worried. Standing on the other side of the door, ready to assist is the only thing he can do at the moment. The water is turned off and Harry hears Eggsy muttering to himself, the words indistinct through the heavy door. Finally, he hears a quiet splash and he has to cheer - Eggsy’s gotten into the tub.

The minutes that follow are too quiet, and Harry can’t take it any more. He’s about to knock when he hears a harsh, despairing cry, and he bursts into the bathroom, ready to do battle with whatever monsters his husband is fighting.

Eggsy’s sitting in the tub, water barely covering his hips, and he is crying.

Harry drops to his knees, "Darling, what’s the matter."

Eggsy looks at him, a shattered expression on his too-thin face. "I can’t get it up. I’m useless. I wanted to be your husband again, I wanted everything to be perfect, the way it was - but I _can’t_."

Harry understands. "You have to give your body time to heal, darling. You’ve been through a terrible ordeal. "

Eggsy shakes his head, as inconsolable as a toddler over a lost toy. "I’m broken, Harry. Nothing’s ever going to be right again."


End file.
